<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Templar's Mask by MikaelBrigman</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30107733">A Templar's Mask</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikaelBrigman/pseuds/MikaelBrigman'>MikaelBrigman</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona Series, Shin Megami Tensei Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - High School, Gen, Multi, Persona 5 Protagonist is from Inaba</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:00:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,079</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30107733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikaelBrigman/pseuds/MikaelBrigman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The world ended in the year 2000. The LORD'S Church brought society back from the brink of total collapse. 15 years later, Akira Kurusu is a bad omen who discovers the power of a human soul in a world ruled by strength. His journey is that of a man who wishes to protect. (Featuring characters from Persona, Mainline SMT, and quite possibly, Dante, from the Devil-May-Cry series. Cross-posted on FF.net under the same names, updates are quicker there, and I swear, I have at least three chapters ready, my beta reader is just busy right now.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kurusu Akira &amp; Original Female Character(s), Kurusu Akira &amp; Original Yoshizawa Kasumi, Kurusu Akira &amp; Suzui Shiho, Kurusu Akira &amp; Takamaki Ann</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Rise, Young Man</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This is the story of a boy who shouted 'AI' at the heart of the world.</p><p>The skies were tinted like a globe run red with blood. A metallic air swirled around the lone soul, amongst a sea of those already lost to the wrath of a mad god.</p><p>"Daemon! I swore to someone once that I would protect them, no matter what stood in my way, no matter who, no matter how strong they were." He raised his jagged bastard sword, aiming the tip at the god's collar. "And if you're going to be a wall that stands in my way, I have something that will pierce a hole in you every time." Blue flames ignited on the edge of the ebony blade. "And that thing… <strong>IS MY SOUL! PERSONA!"</strong></p>
<hr/><p>A Templar's Mask: Chapter One- <strong>Rise, Young Man.</strong></p>
<hr/><p>He was a simple farmboy, as it turned out. And yes, you've probably seen this set-up before. It was a bit more complicated than that, really.</p><p>Second Impact was man's feeble attempt to- Wait, wrong script. The causes and results were similar enough, though not as drastic.</p><p>The term 'Spring of Souls' was often used to refer to a location or region where demons appeared commonly, and only sprung into use after the turn of the millennium, and monsters of all kinds began returning to the human world, 'springing' out fully formed from the Sea of Souls, the plane from which it was believed all life came.</p><p>One of these 'springs' appeared in the mountains close to a sleepy little town called Inaba, in the Japanese countryside.</p><p>And so, Akira Kurusu spent his formative years fighting weak demons off during the harvest or planting seasons. Sure, a church-certified Templar would pass by every now and then, whenever a particularly bad patch of demons came through, but most of the time, the town was on its own.</p><p>That's not to say that they were completely defenseless, of course. They had a small militia of traditional samurai, who'd make sure that the town was safe for the most part. Jack Frosts, trickster ice demons, were an annoyance at most, and usually just mingled with the townsfolk before being run off by the militia. Freezing the roads could be annoying, sure, but that was usually during the hotter seasons when people actually appreciated a little ice.</p><p>Again, demons were still a constant threat, as much of the world learned. The sudden appearance had nearly collapsed society, as they began appearing everywhere at once. Cities burned, collapsed, looted, pillaged, and though there might be something missing in that list, most certainly not in that order. Some simply cared more about wreaking havoc upon humanity rather than sheer gains.</p><p>Inaba, being the small isolated town that it was, was not subject to as much destruction as the larger cities, though it received its fair share.</p><p>Akira was found in a crib with a flaming house breaking down around him. There had been nothing left of his parents but ashes.</p><p>A farming family took him in, on the outskirts of the town, and raised him away from all else, fearing the deathly omen that could be imposed on their family. He would work in the fields as their daughter ran off to the rebuilt elementary or middle school. Infrastructure like that had taken to longest to be set back up by the church, but it was eventually, just in time for her to begin grade school. They treated him kindly, and did their best to care for him, even as they hid him from the world. His… Well, parents wouldn't be the right word; The people he called 'sir' and 'ma'am' had never directly stated it, but it was clear they wanted him to stay away from their daughter. He did his best, but it was useless in the face of her unshaken determination.</p>
<hr/><p>Ayane Mitsugane was her name, as it was the one she was given and the one she shared with her parents. She asked him to start making her lunches, and he did. After a few failed batches, and a few helpful pointers from her mother, he actually became quite the cook. She'd tell him all about how jealous her friends were of her amazing-looking lunches, and he'd answer with false reserve, a polite bow and a simple 'thank you'.</p><p>They'd carried on like that until she was in middle school, and it turned out that <em>who</em> exactly was making her lunches became a hot-button issue of rumors, as soon as she slipped up and said it wasn't her parents that made them, and she would sadly admit that everyone knew she didn't make them, because frankly, she was <em>terrible </em>in home economics. Her parents were proud to say that she was becoming a beautiful young woman, and the male students (and certainly some female ones) had noticed. Akira did his best to ignore it, so he found refuge in the barn, where he'd listen to crickets or the rain on the tin roof while laying on a pile of hay.</p><p>The wooden door to the barn creaked open, one particularly rainy night.</p><p>"The storm's fierce tonight, miss Ayane." He didn't bother opening his eyes, as she was getting used to her pestering him. Really, he was doing his best to not think of her as a member of the fairer sex, but did she let him? Nope, not a chance.</p><p>He heard her soft footsteps on the dirt floor. "Good evening to you too, Akira," she giggled, used to his formal yet dismissive tone.</p><p>There it was again, he thought, as he opened his eyes. That sense that he couldn't quite comprehend, that instinct, that feeling. She was looking down at him, some of her brown hair hanging over her face. Even in the moonlit darkness, it contrasted against his jet-black fringe. Bad omen was right, when it seemed like his hair would suck the very life out of the air.</p><p>If he'd actually been raised among his peers, he would have learned that that kind of thing added to a certain 'bad boy' attractiveness factor, but instead, he was limited to whatever Ayane- Miss Ayane told him.</p><p>"Can I help you, miss? It would be bad if you caught a cold spending time out here." He kept his hands behind his head, content to stare at the ceiling.</p><p>"Spending time with you, you mean?" She teased, obviously not expecting a reaction. Reality fit her expectation well, as he didn't react in the slightest. Rain continued to fall in sheets on the metal roof.</p><p>"It wouldn't do well for you to get sick, miss."</p><p>"Why do you care?" Her brown eyes tried to make contact with his, but he refused to look away from some spot on the ceiling. It wasn't an angry question, she seemed curious. He was a bit mysterious that way, because of the dry formality he presented at all times.</p><p>"Because… I don't know. I believe you have me at a loss." Akira really just wanted to resume his nap, and not to think too hard about it. His thoughts tried to steer away from that feeling he got whenever he looked at her too closely.</p><p>She laughed as her footsteps retreated out the door and towards the house.</p>
<hr/><p>The next morning, as Akira began to clean up the house, he noticed one of his wrapped boxes still on the table. He could tell who it belonged to by the traditional pink-red-and-white floral wrapping. Miss Ayane hadn't had a tendency to forget her lunches, but it had happened before. But when that was the case, either one of her parents were happy to bring it for her. Both of them were out of the house that morning, her father deep in the fields, and her mother on a trip to see some of her relatives. Sighing, he went back to his small dresser in the closet to change into something more presentable. Even if he chose to sleep in the barn, everyone thought it was for the best he have his clothes as close to the bathroom as possible. A white dress shirt and plain jeans were what he wore on his off days, when he wasn't working the equipment in the fields.</p>
<hr/><p>"Um… Ayane, do you know who that is?" One of her classmates who'd walked up to her seat during break was looking out the window.</p><p>The girl in question turned, and jumped out of her seat.</p><p>Akira was standing outside the school gates with a black leather jacket, holding a tied-up box in one hand as he confusedly stared at the school.</p><p>The other girl, Toki Haruhime, adjusted her glasses and leaned closer to the window. "A boy? Oh, he's cute." The girl's words alerted everyone else in the classroom, who rushed up to the windows. Ayane got up and quickly opened the window.</p><p>"What are you doing here?" She yelled at him, across the grounds and two stories up.</p><p>"You forgot your lunch, miss." Akira held up the box and gestured towards the window. Everyone in the classroom turned towards her as she struggled to find a response.</p><p>"Go home!"</p><p>"But you need your lunch, don't you?"</p><p>"Go!"</p><p>"You need to eat, miss."</p><p>This banter continued, until Ayane noticed some girls leaving the front doors to approach the boy at the gates. "Hey!" She herself ran nearly full-speed out of the classroom and down the stairs, trying to catch up. When she got out of the school, they were already surrounding him, making him clearly uncomfortable, even if he was too polite to say anything against it.</p><p>"Hey, who are you?"</p><p>"My name is Akira-"</p><p>"Ooh, Akira? That's such a cool name, hey, are you doing anything after school-"</p><p>"Hey!" The group of girls were interrupted by Ayane running up, panting.</p><p>"Here's your lunch, miss." Akira, oblivious to the situation, held the box up to her.</p><p>Oohs and ahs of curiosity spread through a growing crowd. A mysterious boy shows up to bring the school's biggest sweetheart their lunch? How interesting, they thought. Ayane could tell that there would be gossip immediately, and jerked up, blushing.</p><p>"Th- Thank you." She quickly took the box and turned away from him. It annoyed her that he didn't leave after she took it. "You can go!"</p><p>"Yes, miss." He bowed and turned away to return to the house.</p><p>"Aw... " Ayane's friend expressed her dismay as the boy left their field of vision. "He couldn't have stayed around a little longer?"</p><p>"He shouldn't have come in the first place."</p><p>That brought everyone's attention back to her, a fact which caused her to regret saying anything in the first place.</p><p>"Oh?"</p><p>The ensuing grilling of who exactly that was, why they were at the gate, and what their relationship exactly was, would be one for the post-millenium history books.</p>
<hr/><p>She started forgetting her lunch a lot more after that day, strangely. The same events would play out in the same way, though she began developing a sense for what time he would show up so she could intercept him before anyone else. Because of how often she was forgetting, he decided to talk to her parents, for her sake. Why he cared, he wasn't quite sure.</p><p>"Sir, Ma'am, I am worried about Miss Ayane, she seems to forget her lunch quite often." He asked to speak to them privately, so he'd been taken to their small drawing room.</p><p>"Oh dear, that is an issue. Do you have any idea why?" Her mother held a hand to her mouth in surprise.</p><p>"One day, multiple weeks ago, she'd forgotten it, and it was when you were on a trip, ma'am, so I brought it to her myself. Since then she's forgotten to bring her lunch at least three times a week."</p><p>"You brought it to her yourself?'</p><p>"Yes ma'am, to her school. There were some others who had caused a slight delay, but I delivered it intact."</p><p>Miss Mitsugane shared a look with her husband. They were both getting to that age, as much as he might dislike it, there were certain conversations that needed to be had with the two growing teens.</p><p>"I'll leave you to it." She stood up, leaving her gruff husband to deal with their adopted-not-son, while she went to have a certain conversation with her daughter, woman to woman.</p><p>"So, young Akira." The older man reached out and clapped the boy on the shoulder. "I believe that there are some things you are going to start going through as you grow older…"</p>
<hr/><p>"So I am not to look at miss Ayane, speak to her unsupervised, or think about her in any way."</p><p>"That's exactly right."</p><p>"Alright. Thank you, sir." The boy bowed and left to go take a thoughtful nap in the barn, to contemplate all of this new information. So that's what that strange feeling in his chest was- the one that appeared when he looked at miss Ayane- It was a result of his 'hormones', as the older man had put it. He still thought it was strange though, how he never had the same feeling when looking at any other girls, not even the ones who were less-conservatively dressed from the city. His thoughts on what exactly this 'porn' phenomenon was were interrupted by a girl's cry from the house, followed by an exasperated hushing from her mother.</p>
<hr/><p>"Dear…"</p><p>"Mom! That's not how it's supposed to go! He's either supposed to be completely oblivious or perverted, not both! And then if he said an innuendo, accidental or otherwise, I'd blush and slap him with a book or a hammer or something! Why would you explain it to him? God, haven't you ever read a romance novel? "</p><p>"Dear…"</p>
<hr/><p>Ayane was in her last year of middle school when she started bringing her friends to the house. Akira still kept the rules presented to him in mind and did his best to keep himself scarce, even when she'd try to find him to show him off to her friends.</p><p>He was beginning to have certain thoughts, which made him slightly uncomfortable, as he tried to enforce the rules given to him within his own mind, which at best, just gave him a headache.</p><p>The door to the barn creaked open one afternoon, while he was practicing sword techniques. It was less practice and more just exercise. Regardless, it was what he did in his spare time, because he thought the Templars were cool. Fighting demons is like, one of those things that are objectively cool, like big swords or really big guns.</p><p>The person who called out to him wasn't Ayane, it was one of her friends. "Hello, mister Akira. You live in a barn?"</p><p>He planted the tip of the sword- Well, straight-enough-stick was more accurate- in the ground and turned to the bespectacled girl. "I appreciate the solitude. Just as well, it allows me ease in following the rules set for me."</p><p>"Rules? Wait, are Ayane's parents forcing you to sleep out here?" The girl seemed shocked, even if she was wrong.</p><p>"No, nothing like that. There's a guest bedroom in the house, of course. I simply prefer here. There's a loft as well. Would you like to see?"</p><p>The girl whistled. "You move fast, but we're in middle school, so-"</p><p>"Ah, that wasn't my intention." It really wasn't, Akira just didn't know how else to talk to people, but he did feel some embarrassment. His escapades to learn exactly what this 'porn' thing was resulted in him learning way more than he was comfortable with and he'd resolved to never think about it again.</p><p>"What rules are you talking about anyway?"</p><p>"It was the guidelines set out to me by miss Ayane's father."</p><p>"And what were they?"</p><p>"I believe… I am not to look at her, speak to her unsupervised, or think about her. I admit, following them is difficult, but I must- Why are you laughing?"</p><p>The girl stopped clutching her stomach and stood up, taking off her glasses to wipe a tear from her eye. "Those aren't- He said that because he's her <em>dad.</em> Of course he would say that."</p><p>"I see. Nonetheless, I must follow them to the best of my ability."</p><p>"Let's say… Let's say you didn't have those rules. What would your thoughts on Ayane be?"</p><p>"That-" Akira appeared lost in thought for just a moment. "That's hard to say. Again, I'm not able to think about her, according to the rules."</p><p>"Not rules, just guidelines."</p><p>"Similar enough for all intentions."</p><p>"Well… Here's a rule. All previous rules do not have to be followed. How about that?"</p><p>He froze, letting his brain rework his thoughts.</p><p>The girl just smirked at him and polished her glasses. "Now, what do you think?"</p><p>"I… I do not believe I can put them into words without causing a great outrage among the fairer sex."</p><p>She sighed and put her glasses back on. "Should have figured it be something like that, you're a gentleman or something, that's what she tells me."</p><p>"Hm? Oh, also, what is your name, miss?"</p><p>"Toki Haruhime."</p><p>"A pleasure."</p>
<hr/><p>She walked out of the barn to find Ayane pressed up against the wall, blushing madly and pressing her hands on her cheeks.</p><p>Toki sighed and put a hand on her hip. "Even if he does like you, there's no way he's going to tell you. He's missing a little something up there, even if he can cover it up with politeness."</p><p>"Eh he, he he he he…"</p><p>"You idiot. You've gotta be more straight forward."</p>
<hr/><p>Months passed.</p><p>Ayane and Toki continued to pester him, insisting he come with them to the beach or come shopping with them in the next city over. He'd declined the first time, but after Ayane started making a big show of worrying about getting kidnapped or robbed, he hopped on the train right after them. Even if he wasn't very strong, it was a man's duty, right? He wanted to protect them, and that was that. He still subconsciously followed the rules set out for him, looking away whenever he was not speaking, trusting Toki to act as a supervisor, and keeping his thoughts away from that very dangerous zone where certain physical reactions might occur if he stayed too long.</p><p>It was a cold winter night, the day after Christmas. The wind was howling outside, sleeting the sides of the barn in dull thuds. Relatives from out of town were staying in the house, and he had to relocate his clothes quickly before they arrived. They were the superstitious type, and although demons literally did exist, their superstitions were more about allowing them to badmouth others with extreme prejudice rather than actually keeping people safe. It was the reason they kept him mostly a secret, and still didn't have the paperwork submitted to officially adopt him. Only a few trusted friends knew of him as more than just 'Ayane's mysterious neighbor'.</p><p>The door creaked open, as it had many times before.</p><p>"You should be spending time with your family, miss Ayane." He called down from the loft. It was a simple bed and a few old pieces of furniture, nothing too extravagant. It fit him perfectly, really.</p><p>She didn't answer and started climbing the ladder.</p><p>"There are rules for this kind of thing." He felt that feeling in his chest again. Hormones? Maybe, maybe not.</p><p>"Yeah, but I think we can make some exceptions." He finally saw her beautiful brown hair rise up to the loft.</p><p>"Is there anything I can do for you?" Akira asked.</p><p>"I think there is," she said, as she walked over to him and sat next to him on the bed.</p><p>"Right."</p><p>"Do you have any idea what that might be?" She asked, a teasing tone in her voice.</p><p>The wind started howling louder, as he refused to answer.</p><p>She put her arms around his neck and leaned into him. "Akira…"</p><p>"Uh… Yes, miss?"</p><p>"Do you… like me?" She tugged on him and put her head to his heart.</p><p>There was another silence in the barn, overtaken by the fierce winds outside. He could swear he heard tree branches snapping. "I care for you as much as I do your mother and father."</p><p>Ayane tugged harder, pulling herself closer to him. "No, I mean… <em>Like</em> like."</p><p>The wind grew fiercer. It sounded like tiny pebbles were striking the walls outside.</p><p>"If I'm being honest…"</p><p>Wood cracked and splintered, firing inwards, A wall of the barn broke open in the wind, as if struck by-</p><p>"Demons." His gaze sharpened. At this time of the year? The church's research proved their rarity on holy days, and not exclusively the Abrahamic ones.</p><p>He took hold of Ayane and quickly jumped down the ladder. It wasn't fast enough, as an invisible wind threw him into the wall. It cracked behind him, and he felt something stir inside of him. Ayane was safe in his arms. He carefully put her down and drew his practice sword from the ground.</p><p>Three dancing figures in white sheets. Poltergeists, by the look of it. Basic demonology was a required course, even if you didn't have the Templar's potential.</p><p>He ran forward, trying to whip out his sword, and was thrown into the back wall again. It nearly broke open.</p><p>"Akira!" Ayane tried to get up and run over to him, but he threw out a hand. A wind kicked up the hay where she would have ran and threw it across the barn.</p><p>"Listen, Ayane. I care about you, I care a lot," he said, as he charged the demons again. His left shoulder caught the edge of another Zan-wind, and he felt it shoot out of its socket. He doubled over in pain, but continued his approach. "I don't know if it's this thing called love, but I don't think I've felt it for anyone else." As he almost hit the closest poltergeist with his sword, he was thrown into the wall again, breaking it clean off the splinters, and he landed a dozen meters away, in the fields. He looked up at the stormy sky.</p><p>Wind spirits of all kinds spun in the air, like a tornado. Tens, maybe a hundred of them. The poltergeists approached through the new hole in the barn and quickly flew over,</p><p>"You need to run. Go! Get you parents, call the church or the militia!"</p><p>"But-"</p><p>"Go!" He stood up, jolting his left arm and sending pain spiking up his side. He definitely had something broken, and in more than a few places. "I know I've never said anything, but I don't want you to die. Please, let me protect you. Please, go!" Tears streamed down his face, as he felt flames curl up inside his chest.</p><p>He felt his flesh being pierced by a thousand cutting winds, splattering blood in a circle around him. He managed to stay standing, even as he was blinded by the pain.</p><p>"Akira!"</p><p>Through his blurry vision, he could see lights suddenly switch on in the house, and indistinct figures rush out the door.</p><p>"Stay inside!" He cried. "Get away from here!" His throat was running ragged, as even his neck was being cut into by the storm of demons. "Listen! I'll protect you! No matter what stands in my way, or who, or how powerful!" Flames started licking up his arms and chest, burning a brilliant indigo blue. He couldn't tell if they hurt him any more than he already was. "Ayane Mitsugane! I'll protect you- Until the day I die!"</p><p>There was a wave of sheer pressure emitting from the boy, stopping the howling wind in it's tracks. Demons were torn from the now windless air and fell to the ground.</p><p>He picked his make-shift sword off of the ground, and held it towards the sky. The flames of his soul burned it up, cloaking it in blue fire. Ashes swirled around him and the blade, shielding him from vision. When they scattered, he was left in the middle, still standing, a jagged bastard sword as dark as the night itself in his hands, with a hilt the color of his own dying blood.</p><p>"This is… The power of the soul! My soul! And with it-" His throat was started to give out on his, the blood on his face beginning to choke his own throat. "I'll be your knight, Ayane! <strong>PERSONA!</strong>"</p><p>Blue flames shot away from him, incinerating storm spirits left and right. Those that tried to run away were quickly cut down, as he leaped meters into the air and cut them down like they were nothing but midnight shadows of the moon. Even as he was thrown through the air, he simply rebounded off the ground and kept moving, jumping back up with ease. No demon nor spirit was saved from his wrath.</p><p>At the end of it all, as the storm dissipated, and he was covered head to toe in ichor, he fell through the motionless air. Ayane ran forward, catching him, but falling over from the weight. She collapsed over him, face buried in his chest.</p><p>"Akira…"</p><p>He looked up at Ayane, eyes half-lidded, and cracked a smile.</p><p>She cried over his body, as Akira Kurusu died.</p>
<hr/><p>At least, that's what he thought should have happened. His brain was running on instinct and truthfully, he didn't expect to live past the encounter.</p><p>Nevertheless, he woke up in a white hospital room, so clearly he'd made some incorrect calculations. The beeping heart rate monitor was what greeted him from his slumber. He looked at the girl who was fast asleep at his bedside, arms spread across his chest.</p><p>"Miss." He placed a careful hand on her shoulder, and luckily didn't feel any lingering pain. "Miss." He shook her shoulder lightly.</p><p>"...Huwah?" Ayane looked up with tired eyes, searching for the source of the voice.</p><p>"Miss Aya-" He was cut off by the girl launching herself at him and wrapping her arms around him. The medical rack she pushed aside clattered against the wall.</p><p>"Akira! You're awake!" She sobbed into his neck.</p><p>"Yes, I'm awake." He hesitantly reciprocated the hug.</p><p>A nurse poked his head in and nodded. "Miss Mitsugane, would you like me to alert your family?"</p><p>In light of her lack of reaction, he nodded towards the nurse for her.</p><p>Minutes later, her parents and a few other people he didn't recognize walked in. Ayane composed herself and slowly removed herself from the iron-grip she had on his ribs.</p><p>"How are you feeling, young Akira?" A man in clergy robes stepped out of line from what Akira supposed were bodyguards, covered in chainmail and sheathes strapped to their belts.</p><p>"I'm fine, sir. I'm guessing you're from the church?" He folded his hands in his lap.</p><p>The man nodded. "That's right. I'm Suzaku Hiruragi, a priest of the LORD'S Church."</p><p>"How can I help you, sir?"</p><p>"Right to the point then? I see," the man chuckled. He took a seat at a swivel chair and moved right next to Akira's bed. "To put it plainly, we'd like you to begin training as a Templar… If you wouldn't mind demonstrating, could you summon your Persona?" Hiruragi moved back and clasped his hands in front of his face.</p><p>"Persona… You mean the weapon that Templars can summon?" It was one of the requirements that Akira knew of. The church had other kinds of soldiers, but they were by far the strongest and most respected.</p><p>At the man's nod, Akira willed his weapon to exist. He held his hand out, only to find… Nothing.</p><p>"Ah… I don't exactly remember how to, sir."</p><p>"That's alright, take as much time as you need."</p><p>He tried to remember what exactly happened. He recalled the burning sensation he felt in his heart, and the flames that licked up his arms. A blue fire ignited at his heart, not burning his hospital gown, but still burning strong. He summoned his willpower and pressed his fist around the flame. He grasped something cold, and pulled it out. His sword formed slowly as he drew it out of his heart. It crackled with dark yet quiet energy.</p><p>"I see… Eiha-type." The priest leaned forward and examined the blade, careful not to touch it. "What is the blade's name, young man?"</p><p>"Its name?" He turned his Persona in his hand, confused.</p><p>"It's a strange phenomenon, but similarly to demons, many with the potential seem to have a name 'come to them', if you can understand my meaning."</p><p>"Its… I believe its name is Arsene."</p><p>"Very well." Hiruragi stood up. "I shall inform the church of your attendance and arrival."</p><p>"Wait a moment, please."</p><p>"Hm? Yes, what is it?"</p><p>"Who said I was going?"</p><p>Ayane's father had to excuse himself for the room as he couldn't contain his laughter.</p><p>The priest turned back towards him, brow furrowed. "It is mandated by law that all with the potential go into training, as it is in the best interest of everyone."</p><p>"What are my options afterwards?"</p><p>"Of course, you'll become a Templar of the LORD'S Church. Where you serve Him may differ, but should the church require your services, you will be obliged to obey."</p><p>Akira let the information soak in, before he slowly looked to Ayane. She had a stone determination in her eyes, like she was trying to keep the tears away.</p><p>"I'll be able to protect Aya- Protect others?"</p><p>"Of course. That's a Templar's duty. In His name." The priest drew motioned a cross on his chest.</p><p>Akira was left in silent contemplation as the priest left the hospital room.</p>
<hr/><p>"You don't have to go, y'know." Ayane followed him up to the platform, holding one of his few bags.</p><p>Months had passed. Information had been sent to the farmhouse, about the living arrangements and basic details. It would pass as a high school education. Ayane and her mother caught him up on what the basic childhood tutoring left out, and while he might not be the best student, he would have a slight chance of passing his classes.</p><p>"It's required by law, miss. The church requires everyone with the potential to sign on with it, or at least be acknowledged."</p><p>"But why can't you stay here?" She said, sadly. The long weeks of tears had long since passed, and it was finally time for him to leave. He took all the bags they were holding and set them down.</p><p>"I'm not leaving forever, Ayane." He put a hand on her head, and gave her a slight grin. "I'll come visit you on break, and it's only three years."</p><p>She blushed and stammered, but didn't attempt to remove his hand.</p><p>A few meters away, Toki and a variety of members of Ayane's fan club were leaning precariously around a corner, peeking on the two topics of interest. Information on what <em>exactly </em>had happened at the Mitsugane farm was a bit scarce, but everyone knew it had something to do with a helluva lot of demons, and that Akira boy, who even <em>then</em> very few people knew about.</p><p>"I know but… You're not going to get a girlfriend or anything while you're there, are you?" She leaned forward, huffing.</p><p>"No, I don't plan on it… Unless you want me to, is that what you're saying?" He laughed and took his hand away.</p><p>"No! Don't! I forbid it!" She yelled at him, startling a few passerby. They looked over at the two teenagers, made a reasonable inference, laughed at his expense, then continued on their way.</p><p>"Okay, I'll try my best. Don't get mad if it happens by accident."</p><p>"You- You idiot!" She grapped the lapels of his jacket and tried shaking him. "Don't you dare!"</p><p>He laughed it off, and grabbed her hands. She blushed, and made a token attempt to make him let go. He held them down and leaned in, turning slightly serious. "I'll come back. Don't worry. You know why I'm going, right?"</p><p>"To… Protect people?" She looked up at him, confused.</p><p>He shook his head. "Well, yes, but remember what I said that night? I swore I'd protect you, didn't I? No matter what, or from who, or how strong. So I need to get stronger." He pulled her close, and let her wrap her arms around his chest. He was full head taller than her, but he wasn't lanky or thin, just a bit stronger than most adults. And that was without using his Persona.</p><p>"Is that your idea of a marriage proposal?" She mumbled.</p><p>"What was that?"</p><p>"Nothing!"</p><p>"Alright, alright," he said. "I'm going to protect you, Ayane. That's what I swore, and a man never goes back on his word."</p><p>"Even when… Mocked as reckless and crazy?" She sniffed, trying to keep the tone light.</p><p>"<em>Especially </em>then." He let go of her and turned to the arriving train. "I'll see you later, okay?"</p><p>"Don't ever forget."</p><p>He turned to her as the doors closed, holding up a hand to his ear. The train began moving.</p><p>She started running alongside the train. "Don't! Ever! Forget!"</p><p>Akira moved from the door to find a window, and slid it open. "What?"</p><p>"I SAID, DON'T FORGET ME!" She yelled, as she outran her lungs, and the train sped off without her.</p><p>Akira cried something indeterminable and waved from the window, as he faded from view.</p><p>Toki walked up, ahead of the fan club, and took off her glasses.</p><p>She kneeled down next to Ayane, letting the exhausted girl cry on her shoulder.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Cruel Templar's Thesis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the turn of the millennium, the Aoyama-Itchome prefecture of Tokyo had been rebuilt as an educational center of sorts. While the majority of businesses were still located within Shibuya, many boarding schools and such were built over the former destroyed district. By far, one of the most important schools took up most of the district, as it was the one run by the church. Beyond a simple high school for Templars in training, there were many other courses for those without the potential and still seeking the LORD'S salvation. Well, that was what the pamphlet said anyway. Even in the middle of Tokyo, there were plenty of conservation efforts, and so it looked like it was in the middle of the forest rather than the city. The church had a thing for nature, it being 'the LORD'S creation' and all that. Akira wasn't particularly religious, but he could see where they were coming from.</p><p>It was still quite a sight to see though, giant trees as tall as buildings in the middle of the city, cherry blossoms flying through the air like dust on the wind. He tried not to think about how much clean-up that would be, and continued waiting for the train to arrive at his destination. He was going to live in the dorms, obvious enough, and he'd gotten an address and room number.</p><hr/><p>A Templar's Mask: Chapter Two- <strong>A Cruel Templar's Thesis</strong></p><hr/><p>He looked up at what looked like a motel, and realized that was his destination. It had a few stories height-wise, but the center was open air, with a small common area in the middle. There was a fountain with a statue of the angel Metatron in the center, so that sort of gave it away. Given that the church basically saved society from total collapse, they had a tendency to glorify their own religious figures, and he couldn't really fault them for it.</p><p>He walked up to the second floor, as he found that the ground floor had annoyingly started at '001'. Finding the 8th room down, he knocked on the door, and upon not hearing a response, opened it with his key.</p><p>It was cozy, to put it into words. Bunk bed, decent TV… Why is there underwear on the floor? He walked closer, making sure he was seeing it right. Yep, blue panties. Anyone else would probably have felt the urge to pick them up, but Akira had a strange sense of danger and refrained.</p><p>A door clicked open from behind him, and he heard it swing open. Quickly turning away and holding his hands in the air, he tried to focus on keeping his ears from bleeding when the girl yelled in surprise.</p><p>"This is the room they assigned me to, I knocked, my key worked, I apologize for the intrusion," he quickly said, quickly holding the paper behind him and keeping his eyes shut.</p><p>"It's... quite alright, I was simply surprised." Whoever it was took the paper from his hand and paused. "Very well then. I trust this isn't a false assignment?"</p><p>"No, I don't think so."</p><p>"Ah… I suppose I'll simply have to 'deal with it', as they say. Would you mind keeping your eyes closed a minute longer?"</p><p>"No, not at all." Akira chose against pointing out the odd phrasing.</p><p>There was movement and the sound of cloth shuffling in the room. "We should… Introduce ourselves, correct?"</p><p>There was silence in the room, before Akira realized he was allowed to look.</p><p>Oh, wow.</p><p>She had wet platinum-blonde hair that clung to her skin, and had changed into a velvety blue nightdress. She had these <em>piercing</em> yellow eyes that were locked on his.</p><p>"Uh…" He quickly held out his hand to shake. "I am Akira Kurusu, again, sorry for barging in. It's nice to meet you."</p><p>"I am Lavenza. It is nice to meet you." She shook his hand gracefully and bowed at the same time as him.</p><p>Ow.</p><p>He quickly pulled himself off the ground, ignoring the pain in his forehead, and tried to help her out, only to find she hadn't fallen over, and was in fact staring at him curiously. Ouch. To the ego, that time.</p><p>"I'm sorry about the arrangements. I don't know why they'd assign a girl and a boy to the same room."</p><p>"If there are no disputes, I don't believe there's an issue with it."</p><p>He looked at her weirdly. It was funny enough for him to know more than someone else about that kind of thing, all things considered, but he never thought someone could possibly know less than he did. "...I'll do my best to keep it amiable."</p><hr/><p>Apparently, the uniform coding was different for each year. The normal uniform was a plain white blazer with the church's cross emblem on the right breast. Suppose they didn't want people to break the pin every time they summoned their weapons. The undershirt was up to them, as long as it wasn't too distracting, because, "The freedom of the soul is made manifest in the power of Persona." The old man principal with the back problems was certainly a cryptic sort of guy, but he seemed to know his stuff. The first-years had red trim on their clothes, second-years had yellow, and third-years had blue. At some point the trims were purple or some other color, but they fell out of fashion.</p><p>Well, he felt it looked good on him, so he didn't really care.</p><p>He was nearly late to homeroom, and barely sat down before the teacher walked in. Tired-looking woman, kind of screwed with the color theming by wearing a yellow sweater, but what can you do?</p><p>His class was on the small side, apparently. Six guys, including himself, and- Oh, there's Lavenza. Guess she was in his class too, how about that? Yeah, and only a few more girls than guys. Roll call was… Not to say boring, but it was just too consistently interesting for him to keep track.</p><p>Blond kid who allegedly ran track, but walked with a limp.</p><p>Emaciated lanky guy who went on tangents about art unprompted.</p><p>Guy who had daddy issues probably, and was apparently some kind of celebrity.</p><p>Weird guy who spoke with the mannerisms of a cat. Ought to stay away from that one.</p><p>Oh, and then the straight man, who seemed a little wimpy, but not actively strange in any ways.</p><p>"Ah. I am Akira Kurusu. It's a pleasure to be here."</p><p>…Well, you can't just leave it at that, or everyone will think you're a gloomy loser.</p><p>"Uh, my Persona is an Eiha-type. That's all."</p><p>The roll continued to the girls.</p><p>His roommate, who seemed a bit mysterious.</p><p>The <em>other </em>hot blonde in the room, she was a bit peppy too.</p><p>Sporty-looking girl with a ponytail, bright red hair.</p><p>Formal girl with a hairband the same color as her hair, like seriously, who does that?</p><p>The <em>other- </em>Nah, she was a bit more different. Black hair, maybe chinese with those hairpieces? Seemed like the smart type.</p><p>Depressed girl who spent too much time playing video games, something like that.</p><p>Fluffy hair and a hobby for gardening, nothing too strange.</p><hr/><p>"Okay, which one of you bastards is it?" A boy with rooftop-style brown hair burst into the first-year classroom. A second-year, by the trim of his jacket. A buff guy with white hair and makeup- Fake scars- walked in behind him, trying to get him to turn around.</p><p>"Yosuke, come on, man, you don't gotta do this."</p><p>"No! I need to ensure the future genetic diversity of Japan!" The boy with the headphones pointed at the group of seats where most of the boys were sitting. It was strange, the teacher grouped the room by gender. The girls had already left by then, but Sakamoto insisted they stick around and also to call him Ryuji.</p><p>They all shared a look before Akira sighed and answered for them, "What do you mean?"</p><p>"You heard me! Who's the guy with the harem?"</p><p>"Wh- What?"</p><p>"There's that one bastard with blue-hair in third-year with like eight girls on him at all times, and Yu's hogging all the girls in our class, I can't let this injustice continue!" He looked over the boys and singled Yusuke out. "You. You're the bishounen! It's you, isn't it-" The boy suddenly collapsed forward onto his knees. A girl in a green sports jacket and shorts under her uniform had her foot right where the boy's head was a second ago. Blatant violation of uniform code, that was.</p><p>"Sorry about him." She said, before dragging him out the door. The muscley guy shrugged and left the classroom too.</p><p>"…"</p><p>"A harem? Seriously? As much as I'd like one… Nah, Ann would kill me, even if we're not like that." Ryuji shook his head and passed the figurative baton to someone else.</p><p>"Eh… I don't think I could manage that," said Mishima.</p><p>"That's not my style, really." The detective was dismissive, probably thinking about his dinner, in the proper anti-hero style of brooding.</p><p>"The experience may inspire my art… However, I don't believe fearing for my life is a pleasurable result."</p><p>"Mwehehe, Lady Ann is more that enough for me-"</p><p>"Why do you always gotta talk like a cat? It makes you sound <em>more </em>creepy, not less, dude. And <em>I know </em>you've only met her this morning." Ryuji started bickering with Morgana, before freezing and turning to Akira. "Wait… If it's not any of us…"</p><p>"Nope, not me."</p><p>"Why not? You not like girls or something? If you don't, that's cool, but-"</p><p>"Someone is waiting for me in my hometown." He thought about Ayane, briefly. He'd give her a call at the end of the week. "There was a heavy implication that she didn't want me to get a girlfriend."</p><p>"...I can't tell if that's good luck or terrible luck, man."</p><hr/><p>"Takamaki! How've you been? It's been so long since we last talked."</p><p>Akira saw an older man talking to his classmate in the hall, leering over her. Slowly approaching as to not give away his location, he listened.</p><p>"Yeah…"</p><p>"Hey, why don't we go get dinner together? It's been so long…" The man reached out to put a hand on her shoulder-</p><p>"I believe you're not supposed to touch a lady without her permission, sir." Akira suddenly had the man's hand in an iron grip.</p><p>"Ugh- It's fine, kid. It's completely normal for teachers to take care of their students." The man tried to shake off his grip.</p><p>"It seems like you're overstepping some boundaries." He felt some inkling of an unknown feeling, but it seemed familiar.</p><p>"Tch. Whatever." He threw off his grip and walked down the stairs.</p><p>"I'm sorry about that." He turned to leave.</p><p>The girl rubbed her arm, and said, "Don't worry about it…"</p><p>There was a tug in his gut, like it was trying to tell him something.</p><p>"What's he doing?"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"He's doing something to you, isn't he?"</p><p>"No- NO! That's not true."</p><p>"...We're in the same class. If you ever need help-"</p><p>"What are you, some kind of knight?"</p><p>"That's the basic idea, isn't it?"</p><hr/><p>Akira decided to explore the school. It looked just about like any other high school, but it was much, much bigger. The campus was more spread out that he expected, because again, the church loved nature. There were decked-out arenas of some sort, and although he had no clue what they were for, they looked like they were for some kind of sporting event.</p><p>After that, he was about to do some more exploring off campus on his own, before Ryuji ran up to him at the main gate and said he'd show him around.</p><hr/><p>Shibuya was as big as he expected, if not bigger. It wasn't just skyscrapers either. Giant trees <em>double </em>the size of some tower hung in the sky, blocking the sun completely in some places, or only allowing a few rays in. The way that combined with the masses of neon lighting, it was a sight to see for sure.</p><p>"Sakamoto, you're friends with Miss Takamaki, right?"</p><p>"Huh? Oh, yeah. We were pretty tight until… Well, we still hang out sometimes, I guess."</p><p>"Until what?"</p><p>Ryuji looked annoyed. "Why do you care?"</p><p>"A man was harassing Miss Takamaki in the hallway."</p><p>He froze.</p><p>"You know something about that?"</p><p>"...Ugh, guess I might as well tell you." They sat down on a bench, out of the way of the passerby. "His name's Kamoshida. He worked at the middle school me and Ann went to. I don't know why he would be at the high school."</p><p>"He said he was a teacher."</p><p>"...No way, that bastard followed us!" He doubled over, clenching his fists, seething. "That son of a-"</p><p>"What is he doing to Takamaki?" He asked, quickly.</p><p>"I dunno. She won't tell me or Shiho."</p><p>"Has he done anything to you?" There was that feeling again.</p><p>Ryuji didn't answer, but started rolling up his pants leg. There was scarring all over his leg. "I used to run track, before the church found out about my potential. I don't talk about it much, but… He was always a sly bastard, Kamoshida. He ran the middle school's Kendo team, because he won a few tournaments as a Templar. Never liked the other sports, thought they got in his way."</p><p>"What happened then?"</p><p>"He started substituting for the track team's coach, making us do all kinds of crazy shit. He… He'd start talking shit about my dad, and y'know, I could deal with that, he was an asshole anyway, but… That bastard started talking about my mom, and the next thing I knew… I was holding a big-ass anchor, my chest was on fire, and my knee was bending the wrong direction." Ryuji sighed, and let his pants leg roll back down. "School let him off, because I attacked him first. Funny thing is, I kinda owe him. The church pays for everyone who goes there, so it took a load off my mom."</p><p>"I'm sorry."</p><p>"Not your fault, man. You said he's messing with Ann? Let's kick his ass."</p><p>"I don't think we can afford to be hasty. He's a teacher, and we can't just do it out of nowhere."</p><p>"Damn. Why do you care anyway?"</p><p>"I… It's a feeling, I have." Akira gripped his heart, and looked up. "I want to protect people. Simple as that. No matter what, no matter who, no matter how strong. That's what I swore to her."</p><p>"Whose she?"</p><p>Akira simply smiled. "Someone I care about."</p><hr/><p>Days later, after getting used to classes, Akira had been observing Ann's behavior. She'd started withdrawing in on herself, looking nothing like the girl who introduced herself to the class. One day, on his way to the dorms, he saw her on the phone. He nearly passed by, but noticed her break down crying. He ran up and kneeled next to her.</p><p>"Miss Takamaki, are you alright?"</p><p>"Leave me alone!" She got up and started running away towards the dorms. He followed behind, catching up when she stopped for breath.</p><p>"Ryuji told me about Kamoshida. What is he doing, miss Takamaki?"</p><p>"It's none of your business!" She ran off again, and he caught up only after she'd arrived at the dorms and slammed her door shut.</p><p>"Miss Takamaki… I know it's not my business." He leaned back against the wall, speaking to the door. "I don't even know you. I could say I don't care, and that would be that. But… Something is hurting you, it's eating you up inside, I can see it. Please. You don't have to let me in, but please, let me help."</p><p>He heard a sniff behind the door. "He just won't leave me alone. If I don't go to the teacher's lodgings… He's going to take Shiho off the Kendo team! Bastard runs it here too! I can't get away…"</p><p>"Miss Takamaki… I can't say I know what it's like to be lost like you are. I can't hope to know what you're going through. He can't hurt you if you don't let him."</p><p>"I know, but… Shiho- Shiho Suzui- has a lot of promise, even without the potential. She could go to the nationals on her own, even without a Persona. I can't get in the way of that."</p><p>"You care too much. I respect it. You care about your friends, and I can accept that. But… I'm sorry, I can't accept what's happening." A fire ignited in his soul, and burned its way through his heart. "What did you tell him?"</p><p>"I told him no, obviously."</p><p>"Where is your friend now?"</p><p>"She's at… Oh my god!" The door slammed open, and Ann had the fiercest look of rage on her face. "That bastard! He better not touch her!"</p><p>"Miss Takamaki," Akira said coolly, "I don't want you to get harmed."</p><p>"Why? WHY? It's not your fight?"</p><p>"I know, it's yours, and Sakamoto's, and this Suzui's. But that's why I can't let you get hurt. Justice must be wrought. So please, allow me to fight in your stead."</p><p>She nodded.</p><p>"Where is the gym teacher's office?"</p><p>"Second floor, gymnasium." As soon as she spoke, Akira was gone from the balcony. She looked over the ledge, and saw him effortlessly land and take off running, faster than she'd ever seen before.</p><p>His blade was drawn, and its power flowed through his body. His legs were moving through the air with ease, like they were in a vacuum. If he'd bothered looking behind him, he would have barely seen a pair of glowing black wings, beating with the force of a jet-engine.</p><p>He slammed the building's door open, cracking the windows. He jumped the stairs half-dozens at a time, and barely processed the signs as he passed them. He slammed the pommel on the first locked door. There was a loud shriek, and then silence.</p><p>"Open this door."</p><p>"..."</p><p>"Open this door!"</p><p>"..."</p><p>Akira stabbed the blade in between the door and the doorframe, right where the lock was, and watched it melt like butter.</p><p>"You little shit!" The man quickly turned away, pulling up his track pants. He towered over him, his chest already in flames.</p><p>There was a loud thump, as the girl who was being held on the table threw herself away. She backed up against the wall, crying and covering her mouth. Her leggings were torn on the thighs, and her skirt was ripped on the ground.</p><p>"Bastard." He said, voice cold as ice. Akira slashed the man across the chest, and threw the table in his way, before running towards the girl. He picked her up and jumped through the window. The ground was only two stories down, but he jumped a dozen meters outwards. He descended into a kneel, before placing the girl against a tree in the side courtyard. Even then, there were passersby, curious about the situation, and the furious howling coming out of the broken window.</p><p>"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, miss Suzui." He quickly yanked off his jacket and spread it on her lap, ignoring the blood falling from the glass-made gashes in his skin. He pressed his forehead against her, not in a romantic gesture. The girl was in enough shock already. "I'm going to stop this now. I hope you can forgive me for not arriving sooner." He turned, and looked towards the window.</p><p>Kamoshida was hunched over at the window, seething.</p><p>"In times of distress, it is a knight's duty to defend a woman's honor." He pointed the tip of Arsene at the window, spraying the blood that had trickled onto the blade. "I am not acting as a knight, not against you. I will fight you without honor, as you have acted without yours. Pick a god, and pray that I may be merciful."</p><p>With a howl of rage, Kamoshida leapt into the courtyard, slamming a chinese meteor hammer into the courtyard. The weapon was similar to a ball and chain, multiplied by many, like a cat o' nine tails. A wave of force exploded outwards from the crater.</p><p>"Asmodeus! Kill this little shit!" The orbs began lifting into the air, completely ignoring gravity. One bent back on its chain almost like a-</p><p>Akira jumped into the air, just before the orb sprung forward and knocked the tree clean off its stump.</p><p>It missed Shiho's head by a mere foot, sending the poor girl even further into shock.</p><p>His wings let him hover for a moment, as the orb slowly retracted on its chain, back to its master, reconnecting the links. It seemed like some sort of spiritual energy held the chain together when it was extended. He dropped to the ground again and strafed to the right.</p><p>Two orbs shot out that time, one right where he had just been standing, and one where he was about to be.</p><p>A whip cracked, and sent the second orb to an immediate halt. Akira glanced back, seeing Ann with a red whip and a receding flame on her heart. He nodded, thanking her for the assist, before charging back in.</p><p>Crowds were gathering around the fight. People curiously looked on, watching one of the gym teachers fight some swordsman and a dominatrix in a blind rage. Some actually had the sense to call for some proper Templars to break up the fight, but help was still minutes away.</p><p>"Stay back!" Akira called, as he swiped the chains of a poorly-aimed-orb. It didn't hit the metal, but an odd clang rang out, and the orb at the end of the links dissolved into the air. There were eight left, though Kamoshida only seemed to be able to control up to three at a time. The other two were distracted by Ann, who they were trying to wrap around rather than outright kill.</p><p>He quickly regretted turning his attention away, as an orb hit him straight in the chest, cracking his ribs and sending him flying into the crowd. He dropped his sword, and it dissolved into fire before he could do anything about it.</p><p>There were cries of surprise, as he skidded through the grass, knocking a few people over.</p><p>He shakily pushed himself up, his shirt turned to shreds and his arms bleeding freely. He ripped what remained off, and stalked back towards Kamoshida.</p><p>One of the chains was lifting Ann into the air, trying to choke her unconscious.</p><p>"Suzui," he panted, looking over to the stump, trying to see if she was still there. His strength had left him, and he was desperately trying to pull the air back into his lungs. He continued dragging his legs along, slowly attracting the attention of Kamoshida. "I don't know if you're still awake, but hear me now. I don't know you, I barely know your friends, but know this. I've made this promise before, and I'll do it again! I'll protect you! That's what a knight does, and if I need to be your knight, <strong>then so be it! Persona!"</strong> His will surged within him, and the flame on his heart burned brighter than ever before.</p><p>The chain dropped Ann, as Kamoshida refocused three of eight orbs back on him.</p><p>He placed his hand on his heart as they shot towards him with the force of a freight train. A jagged black sword cut through the spiritual connection like the thin air it was, and he continued his approach.</p><p>The gym teacher snarled, lifting another three.</p><p>He broke into a full run, only a dozen meters away. His wings flapped, and he shot over the three meteors and flew straight into Kamoshida.</p><p>A crater appeared, as a massive 'BOOM' echoed in the courtyard.</p><p>Akira's foot was on the man's throat, the remaining orbs weakly rolling on the ground. He wrenched the grip from the man's hands, letting it dissolve like the worthless manifestation of spirit it was. He removed his foot and placed the hilt on the sword next to Kamoshida's throat. Its' jagged angles dug into the skin, already drawing a small amount of blood.</p><p>"Takamaki. Suzui. You awake?" He kept his piercing eyes frozen on the shaking pupils of the man beneath him.</p><p>"Yeah." Ann stumbled over to the edge of the crater and rubbed her throat. "Shiho's still out of it, one of the priests took her to the nurse's office."</p><p>"This… Sorry excuse for a teacher... Can die right here and now; It's your call." The sword dug deeper into the man's neck.</p><p>"..."</p><p>"What in the LORD'S name is going on here?" A familiar priest ran up to the crater, followed by a pair of armored guards.</p><p>"This man attempted a sexual assault on one of miss Takamaki's friends." He didn't move an inch other than to speak. "He better pray I don't find it was anything more than an attempt."</p><p>Kamoshida's eyes had since rolled back into his head.</p><p>"I- That's preposterous! One of our teachers would never-"</p><p>"Shut up." He said, cutting off Hiruragi. "Sir," He thoughtfully added. "In a world of demons, has it occurred to you that one of your own could be just as sinful?"</p><p>"You don't understand, young man. I can't understand how such a person could teach here. We have rigorous alignment testing for all of our staff-"</p><p>"Have you ever considered that humans have the ability to lie? And lie <em>very </em>well at that?"</p><p>"We can continue this discussion after you remove yourself from your… Current position."</p><p>Akira regretfully stood up, willing his sword to dissolve, and trusting Kamoshida wouldn't wake up anytime soon, for he would fear what awaited him.</p><p>He climbed out of the crater, looking up at Ann. His mind was swirling in a whirlwind of confusion. "My apologies, miss Ayane…" He smiled slightly, as his vision blurred and he felt a piercing pain in his lungs. "I went a bit too far again…" The last thing he remembered was her rushing over to catch him, as he blacked out.</p><hr/><p>"...I'm starting to notice a pattern," was the first thing he said when he woke up in a room full of medical equipment and white furniture. Using his Persona, saying something dramatic, and then waking up in the hospital. All in a day's work, he supposed.</p><p>A woman in a black blindfold and a buttoned lab coat walked in, and contrary to what he expected, seemed to see him perfectly.<br/>"Ah, Mr. Kurusu, you're awake. You certainly did a number on yourself, to say the least. You're lucky the organ damage wasn't too severe, they can't be fully regenerated with magic."</p><p>He patted his chest, and not feeling any pain, nodded. "That's good to know. How long has it been?"</p><p>"Four days, I believe. Your friends were quite worried, the number's a bad omen and everything."</p><p>"Of course. Fits me perfectly," he sighed. First the hair, now this? "Wait…" Ayane was expecting a call from him on Sunday, and it was probably Tuesday by that point. "Who exactly is waiting to see me?"</p><p>The nurse laughed, tapping her blindfold. "You're one lucky young man, I'll say that much." As she walked away, Akira felt an odd sense of foreboding. He quickly turned on his side and tried to feign sleep, expecting exactly what happened next.</p><p>"Akira Kurusu!" A voice he hadn't heard in more than a week and was all too familiar called out seconds later. Ayane's hurried footsteps approached his bed as he squeezed his eyes shut. "You… You're asleep!"</p><p>"Oh, he was awake just moments ago, I'm sure he's faking it." Damn that nurse.</p><p>"Sorry, Ayane..." He sat up, slowly exhaled, and resigned himself to his fate.</p><p>"You said you were going to come back! When I asked, I meant in! One! Piece! Do you understand me, Akira? Do you see what I'm saying?" Her light-chestnut hair flew around her face as she scolded him.</p><p>"Yes, miss Ayane…"</p><p>"Second thing! You said you weren't going to get a girlfriend!"</p><p>He looked up in confusion, before seeing Ann and Shiho peeking around a curtain. He gave a half-wave before shaking his head at Ayane. "How much did you hear about the situation?"</p><p>"Apparently you swore your undying allegiance to their lives or something ridiculous like that-"</p><p>"I don't think I did that this time. And what does that have to do with girlfriends anyway?"</p><p>"..."</p><p>"Miss?"</p><p>"YOU JERK!" Ayane stormed out of the room, leaving Akira alone with his two classmates.</p><p>He looked over at the two of them, still confused. "Do either of you know what she means?"</p><p>"...Nope. Nooooo idea at all." Ann said, clearly mocking him in some form. "But hey, glad you're awake." She tried to lead Shiho over to the visitation chairs, but she stayed behind the curtain. "It's just Akira, you don't need to hide."</p><p>"It's fine, I'll cover my eyes if it makes you more comfortable." He held his left arm over his nose, blocking his sight. He heard them shuffle around the bed and sit down. "So, what ended up happening?"</p><p>"They interrogated him-" She stopped, like someone suddenly tensed up. "And they asked us some questions. Ryuji too, but I heard he was pissed you didn't bring him along for the fight."</p><p>"That… Sounds very much like him, yes." He decided to move away from the previous topic, for Shiho's sake. People react differently to trauma, as he'd read at some point in his tutoring. Yes, there are no therapists, but everyone knows a little basic psychology. He still reckoned that Freud fellow had a few screws loose though. But from what he knew, it seemed like fear and anxiety were completely normal reactions to trauma. "How are the two of you doing?"</p><p>"Turns out I sprained my wrists." She paused. "I'm not quite used to Carmen- Oh, that's my Persona- and I'm not really the athletic type. Got my neck checked out too, the doctors here really are amazing."</p><p>"Good to know." Akira nodded, before asking, "How are you doing, miss Suzui?"</p><p>There was a brief silence. "...I'm fine, don't worry."</p><p>He felt that feeling again. The one that he couldn't quite name, but knew in his heart. "You can tell us the truth. It's just me and miss Takamaki. I would never tell your secrets without permission, and I know she wouldn't either."</p><p>He heard her break into sobs, like a dam had broken open. "He… He used me! I'm worthless, I'm pathetic! And I let him do it, or he was going to hurt Ann!"</p><p>"You're not worthless, miss Suzui. It's not your fault. And it will never happen again. To you or to anyone, not if I can help it." He held out his right fist, at where he guessed her heart was. "I'm sorry this happened, and I wish I could have been there for you sooner. But it's not your fault, alright? He abused his power, and he will be punished. If he gets off, there will be hell to pay, and it will be done by my own hands, I assure you."</p><p>"You can't even bring yourself to look at me, can you? I'm dirty! What reason do I have to live anymore?" She cried out.</p><p>He sat up, and turned to sit on the bed. He slowly removed his arm and lightly took one of Shiho's hands. "Please. Miss Suzui, please never say something like that." He smiled sadly. "I don't know you very well, compared to Ann or even Ryuji, but I can say this much." He lifted her hands to her cheeks, placing them palm-side down. He looked directly into her teary, shaking eyes. "You're not dirty, or worthless, or pathetic. What's happened isn't your fault. I can't change the past, I can't undo what happened to you." He leaned forward, almost touching her forehead with his. "But I'm going to help you, miss Suzui. I'm going to protect you. Ann too. Everyone else, if I can help it. That's what I need to do, and by god, I'm going to do it." He tapped her forehead lightly, and closed his eyes. "Let me help you, miss Suzui. And I swear, you'll never reach these depths of despair again."</p><p>She broke down sobbing, hanging her head against his chest, and clawing at his shoulders. Akira tilted his head and rubbed her back reassuringly. He looked over at Ann, nodding ever so slightly.</p><p>She carefully moved over to sit next to him, and wrapped her arms around them, showing Shiho the one, undeniable fact.</p><p>"You are not alone, Shiho Suzui."</p><p>Unnoticed by the three of them, a flame ignited in the girl's heart, as she wept cathartic tears.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>